Incendiary Grenade
The incendiary grenade is an explosive featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The Terrorist counterpart is the Molotov cocktail. Overview When thrown, the incendiary grenade will emit a flammable liquid capable of burning anybody that walks in it. The flames will injure anyone who is within the fire. It can be extinguished by throwing a smoke grenade over it. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Note that tactics with the Incendiary grenade is similar to the Molotov Cocktail. Advantages *Covers a wide area *Quick damage rate *Blocks off choke points *Excellent area denial Disadvantages *Placement is essential *Easily avoidable (if intended targets are far away) *Can attract attention for many players *Can hurt the user and his team members, even Hostages! *Players can still fire their weapons through the flames (and smoke). *Smoke grenades can extinguish the fire. * The fire only lasts for a few seconds, meaning you cannot just throw an Incendiary Grenade at an area and then forget about that area for the remainder of the round. * Most expensive grenade at $600. Gameplay Tactics *Use incendiary grenades to choke points of conflict. **Alongside with the Molotov Cocktail, use the incendiary grenade on entry ways to important areas, like bombsites, to prevent enemies from gaining access. *If you can get close enough, throw the grenade behind the enemy cutting off the chance of retreat. **Also, if you are being chased, use the grenade to keep your attacker away from your position. *You can also use the smoke as cover for snipers. **If you know where a sniper is hiding, throw the grenade at him to force him to leave his position. *Like the Terrorists who use the Molotov to cover the C4, Counter-Terrorists can use Incendiary grenade to cover entry points to buy the defuser more time. *Unlike the Molotov Cocktail, this firebomb can be thrown further and it will not release the flames prematurely if thrown too far/high because the grenade only detonates after it hits a surface. Due to this, CTs have a slightly better advantage in throwing the Incendiary grenade from medium ranges. Counter-tactics *Whenever faced with an incendiary grenade, avoid the flames unless it is absolutely necessary to pass through them (if you are quick, then the damage is non-lethal). *Try to shoot the enemy through the smoke (if you can see them). *Avoid standing behind the flames as many players will blindly fire through the smoke. *Take another route; the enemy may be using this as a distraction. *Camp while the smoke is thick and find a good hiding spot to take out the grenadier by surprise. *Use a smoke grenade to extinguish the fire. **This counter-tactic can also be used to extinguish a fire that was created by a Molotov cocktail. This is essential if the fire has surrounded a planted bomb so Counter-Terrorists can defuse it safely. Achievements ; Weapon Specialist Comparison to the Molotov cocktail Positive *Smaller projectile, making it possible to be thrown through tight gaps in which the Molotov cocktail cannot achieve (or at least without more precise aim)http://youtu.be/cH0QcP2m_iY?t=47s. Neutral Negative *Lower armor penetration (73.75% vs 90%) *Slower weapon switch after deployed *More expensive ($600 vs $400) Gallery Trivia *Somewhat oddly, the Incendiary grenade emits a sound when it releases the flames. However, this is probably implemented to share similar characteristics with the Molotov Cocktail and to serve as a warning to players that an incendiary grenade has released flames near their location. *After the 2/5/2014 in Global Offensive, all grenades received a secondary fire where the grenade will be bounced for short range throw, as well as a third medium-ranged throw (by holding both primary and secondary fire buttons). External links *Incendiary grenade at Wikipedia References Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons